


【All蝙】deranged obsession疯狂痴迷

by FalseLover



Series: 心理戏合集 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 左位阿卡姆粉丝团和黑化超英（不义超蝙、领主WB），狂舔战损蝙。预警血腥暴力三观不正，暗黑向。真的很脑残，其实是想正常吹蝙蝠失败，写成了阿卡姆精神病的自我鉴定书。对正常的爱蝙人士真的非常非常不友好。全是独立小片段，是左位角色自己的单向脑补，三种人称叙述都有。角色OOC预警！！！请不要骂角色，尤其超英，他们只是被我写坏了。布鲁斯韦恩这个男人真的是从名字到代号到标志到每一根头发丝都长在我心坎上，一边想把他打扮得漂漂亮亮的，关在笼子里收藏起来，一边想看他流血流泪把破破烂烂的自己收拾起来咬着牙重新披甲上阵——每次想正经吹一回黑暗骑士，到最后总会跟粉丝团殊途同归……（真就可可爱爱想蹂躏）
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Lord Batman/Lady Wonder Woman (Justice Lords Universe), all Batman
Series: 心理戏合集 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913968
Kudos: 5





	【All蝙】deranged obsession疯狂痴迷

1  
“咔嚓！”  
超人大概永远也不会承认，折断布鲁斯的脊椎之后，他在内心深处豁然理解了哥谭那群疯子们对蝙蝠侠的病态迷恋。  
人类的身躯脆弱又强壮，而力量总会以纯天然的美感呈现出来。蝙蝠侠就像是一个完美的艺术品，经历大刀阔斧的悲剧凿刻，辅以精雕细琢的苦难修饰，成为了维纳斯般的传世之作。而现在就是最后的收尾，经他之手，锻造出举世追捧的断臂美神。  
当他举起蝙蝠侠时，把那具精妙强悍的躯体掌握在股掌之间的感觉实在太好，让他心中隐秘地溢出甘甜。他听着布鲁斯罕见的求饶，沉闷了太久的心情瞬间变得畅快。  
真的太久了。从大都会……之后，布鲁斯就变得那么遥远且空虚，永远的说教，永远的不认同，好像与他隔开了两个世界——而现在，终于，他抓到他了。  
也许是直觉地恐惧于潜意识里的这种不正常情感，超人本想立刻转身离开，但布鲁斯从来都学不会服软。他的超级听力精准地捕捉到人类口中溜出的断断续续的呻吟，还有痛苦的、压抑的、微弱的吐息，然后是指尖在地板上的缓慢抓挠，他不自觉地增强能力的运用，把肌肉艰难的拉伸声和破损骨骼的摩擦声也一并接受。  
“呃……”  
他回过头，看见本该陷入昏迷的人类吃力地试图支撑着身体爬起来，贴身的铠甲随着他的动作起起伏伏，披风散乱地铺展，像是折翼的飞禽一样狼狈而执着。他剧烈地喘息着，伸直了双臂，从地板上支起上身，撑开的蝴蝶骨展翅欲飞，如此不堪一击，又如此难以摧折。  
“好好——呆着。”  
超人上前一步，控制着力气踩上那弓起的脊背，轻而易举毁掉了蝙蝠侠的全部努力，让他当即无力地瘫软在地上。氪星人听着脚下蝼蚁胸腔中拉风箱似的喘息，心中充满了神明式的悲悯。  
他居高临下地俯视蝙蝠侠，这位愚人城的西西弗斯，极尽聪慧又极尽冥顽。意图忤逆的人类在神明脚下毫无意义地挣扎着，所有的目的荒谬至极，所有的抗争徒劳无功。  
“放弃吧，布鲁斯，你打不过我。”  
而人类却在最卑微之处费力地露出了一个微笑，“我……没在试图打败你……我只是想拖住你……”  
窃取了火种的献祭者勾起嘴角。他独自负罪面对神明的怒火，赌上已逝之人和自己给人类一个未来。他成功了。  
且在惹怒神明上尤其成功。  
“呃啊！”  
刻意施予的痛苦尖锐深刻，奄奄一息的惨叫连骨骼的破碎声都遮掩不住。  
超人发誓他本来没想再弄坏布鲁斯两块骨头的，他只是……或者在他自己都不知道的内心深处，其实他正期待如此。  
布鲁斯的骨骼就像他这个人一样倔强，那些骨头的棱角在他挣扎着起身的时候尤其突出，仿佛在透过皮肉示威。超人只是把手放在那执拗的背脊上，就能感到掌心下张牙舞爪的顽强生命力。  
看看他，黑暗孕育的守护骑士，多么残破，多么坚强，多么……动人。  
超人想起曾经蝙蝠侠被贝恩断背的样子。  
病床上伤痕累累的人类执着地维持清醒，刚苏醒时甚至还尝试爬起来重新投入战斗。他总是表现得不可战胜，好像所有的伤痛都不存在，欺骗所有人包括他自己，蝙蝠侠是个不倒的符号。但事实并不是这样。透视之下，人类浑身的钢钉都在诉说着不同，他完全就是一个破败的娃娃，只是因为有华美的包装和穿进骨头的木偶线才可以勉强上台。  
那时候超人和蝙蝠侠还是搭档。他记得曾经自己托起布鲁斯可怜的身体时有多心痛，可如今回忆时，他脑海中却只盘旋着昏迷的蝙蝠侠有多听话。他的超级大脑能帮他还原出蝙蝠侠的尖耳戳在胸肌上的感觉，何况眼前的蝙蝠和那时一样，一边奋力地对自己的身体无可奈何，一边小心翼翼压低了声音嘶嘶地吸着气。  
如果没有哥谭，是不是他就能够接管布鲁斯的木偶线？

2  
你是否曾经沉沦于恶欲？想要撕碎蝴蝶的翅膀，扼住小猫的喉咙，把怦怦跳动的心脏攥在手里，看璀璨的宝石散落一地沾染灰尘。  
越是无辜越是罪恶，越是坚强越是易折，越是向往光明越是堕落黑暗。  
你知道这种渴求有多么折磨人，终因一时冲动放任了自己的妄想，为此你有些遗憾如此轻易地毁掉了未来的乐趣，但你并不后悔。  
计划从你挣脱束缚时就清晰地呈现在脑中。  
爱情是这世界上最卑鄙的一种感情，它与所有当下存在和曾经存在过的道德相违背。爱情中不存在任何同情怜悯或是包容宽恕，它是自私，是占有，是绝对排外的宣告，是刻骨铭心的留念。  
而还有什么能比伤害更加深刻弥久，比死亡更加无可替代呢？  
嘘，这绝不是对背叛的报复，这是宣言。从此以后，再没人能夺走蝙蝠了。不可逆转的死亡，可以让你们成为永远不能被拆散的爱人。  
你不再感到愤怒，不再感到不满足，你的胸腔中怀揣着期待，你的思路从未如此清晰而平稳。你知道自己要去做什么。  
你说服了超人领主，被他轰进了蝙蝠洞。你看见蝙蝠侠担忧的目光，但是他控制住了没有过来，反而背过身挡在你面前，准备应对不会到来的敌人。  
你完全感觉不到身上的疼痛。  
看看我的蝙蝠。你自豪地想。多么温柔，多么理智，多么坚韧，多么惹人觊觎  
——并且不安于室。  
你扯掉头上的假发，从背后揽过他的脖子，克制不住地嘴角上扬。  
——我亲爱的布鲁斯，看看你从旧日幻影身上学到了什么？你又变得软弱了。  
你轻轻捏住他的手腕，那个专门设计来对付你的枪就无法反抗地摔落在地上。他已经用不到了。  
这几乎是一个拥抱。你紧紧贴着他僵直的脊背，可以想象得出布鲁斯的表情，混杂着悲哀、自责、无能为力。他的手指抓着你的手臂，还在做着最后一点必然无用的挣扎。  
“咔嚓。”  
一声悦耳的脆响，他的头无力地垂落下来，灰蒙蒙的披风透着死寂。  
他现在的样子让你想起池塘边断颈的天鹅。仿佛天地都在哀悼一个优美生灵的消亡，空气静止，万物沉默，只有死亡的哀歌回荡在余者心中。  
你浑身上下长久以来燃烧着的那种万蚁噬心的痛苦终于稍稍得到了缓解，然后，翻倍反噬，烈火焚身。

3  
伤害他，在他身上留下不可磨灭的记号。这种迫切的愿望让我仅仅想一想就舒适得颤抖。

我说，弄坏他。  
折磨他的精神，让他疲于奔命，在永无止境的追逐中筋疲力尽。打断他的骨头，让他支离破碎，瘫倒在地上挣扎着无力回天。摔碎他的象征，让他前功尽弃，眼睁睁看着一生塑造的信仰在面前坍塌。  
一只受伤的蝙蝠。

我说，毒害他。  
恐惧是人类的财富，即使是蝙蝠侠也会有恐惧。承认吧，在恐惧面前颤抖，翅膀收束起来，手脚失去力气。别反抗，这是无可逃避的宿命。恐惧可以暴露出你最柔软的地方，让我看见你的眼泪，你的战栗，你的求饶。  
一只痛苦的蝙蝠。

我说，开导他。  
这是游戏，是考验，是我的爱情宣言。我帮你剔除弱点，你不需要任何同盟来拖后腿；我帮你敲响警钟，罪恶之城的骑士永远不能放松。进化，蝙蝠，听我说，这是大自然的法则。阿卡姆是我为你准备的丛林，在这里你可以捕猎，称王，最后——归乡。  
一只崩溃的蝙蝠。

我说，亲吻他。  
看他矫健的搏斗，听他剧烈的喘息。人类在自然母亲面前如此渺小而笨拙，但我喜欢他的执着和忠诚。我们都相信着正义。  
我用心爱的藤曼将他紧紧缠缚，在他冷淡的薄唇上印下一个轻轻的吻。  
晚安，尖耳朵；早安，我的骑士。


End file.
